Counting Crows
by Angelina Aintithenniel
Summary: One is for sorrow: The team's last meeting : This is a fic based off of the Counting Crows rhyme...
1. Nine if for a kiss

Counting Crows

By

Angelina

**A/N The memories and regrets that Young Justice share from their time as a team. A group of very short shorts based off of both the old and new versions of the Counting Crows rhyme. **

**Sorry if the characters are OOC but I had fun with this. **

* * *

><p>Nine is for a kiss:<p>

The team had decided to have an all-night romance movie marathon… Ok they hadn't really decided that, it was the girl's turn to pick the movie marathon and after Wally's horror movie marathon last month they were getting even. Currently they were half way through Princess Bride.

It was rapidly approaching four in the morning and only a few tired eyes were still open. Conner lounged on the couch, one arm around a sleeping M'gann the other around a catatonic Robin. Kaldur was asleep on the second couch a book propped open on his chest, rising and falling with each of his deep breathes. Wally was sitting next to Robin flicking popcorn absent-mindedly at Artemis who was currently spread eagle on the floor fast asleep.

As Conner watched the final kissing scene at the end of the movie he couldn't help but let his mind wander to a very pretty martian curled up at his side with her head on his shoulder. For a brief moment he imagined that instead of Princess Buttercup and Wesley kissing it was he and M'gann. He let the ghost of a smile spread across his lips as he thought of it.

No one noticed when the movie ended: Robin was too out of it (after all the kid had gotten up at four a.m. the previous three mornings to train); Kaldur, M'gann, and Artemis were asleep; Wally was having too much fun burying Artemis under a pile of popcorn kernels to care; and Conner was currently intoxicated with the smell of M'gann's hair.

As Conner was pondering the new emotions that were coursing through his body (the g-nomes never taught him about love) M'gann gave a small start and tiredly blinked open her eyes. Conner was immediately lost in their sea of intimate brown. Without realizing it he had cupped her chin in his hand and was pulling her lips ever closer to his own. After what seemed like agonizing ages their lips met and Conner and M'gann shared their first kiss.

At M'gann's slightly surprised sound Wally looked up. "Uh-uh! Conner and Megan sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" He sang obnoxiously as he ran circles around the flustered couple.

With a slight shout of rage Conner jumped off the couch, unceremoniously dumping Robin on the floor, and lunged at the speedster. Wally nimbly danced out of the way and scooped Robin up into his arms before beating a hasty retreat for the door.

Conner stormed off in pursuit of the doomed speedster; M'gann was blushing an impossibly deep shade of scarlet; and Kaldur, who had just been awoken from his slumbers, was looking confused. Artemis was still out of it, popcorn kernels now hopelessly tangled in her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well, the beginning of another series... Yay! I really like the rhyme so I thought I would put a story to it. What do you think?**

**Next time: Eight is for a wish**


	2. Eight is for a wish

Counting Crows

By

Angelina

Eight is for a wish:

Robin sat on top of Mount Justice stargazing. He had found this little nook years ago when he had first explored the mountain. It provided just the right view of the night sky as it hovered above the restless Ocean.

As his masked eyes roved the heavens he picked out the star that his mother had loved and stared at it until he had lost all sense of time. Whenever he looked at that star he felt closer to her. "I miss you so much mom. Things have been going well for me. The team is great; we are really starting becoming a family. Not that they'll ever replace you, no one could."

Robin sighed as he thought of all the great times his team had been having recently. He felt a twinge of guilt that he could be enjoying himself so much when his parents were dead but he pushed it away, he knew that they would be happy that he had found some real friends. "Bruce is worried about me being over here all the time but Alfred has convinced him that I need a chance to be kid… good old Alfred."

Robin sighed again and took his eyes from his mother's star to stare at its reflection in the Ocean far below. "Tomorrow is my birthday, I normally forget but Babs texted me to remind me that I am expected to be in Gotham for my party. She isn't taking any chanced after I forgot about last year's party." The acrobat chuckled at the memory.

"Unfortunately, M'gann found out and tried to bake me a cake. You should have seen the mess she made; it was all over the kitchen and Conner. I think she decided to try again after we helped her scrub the kitchen clean. Wally is trying to get me to drop hints about what I want for my birthday but I really don't care. I have all that I could ever want already. I have a family again, albeit a weird one. I have Bruce and Alfred to raise me and the team to be there for me. I really couldn't ask for anything more." Dick felt a tear come to his eye as he thought of his family. "Great, I am turning into such a sentimental oaf. What would Batman say if he saw me?"

"He would say that he is proud of what you have become."

Dick felt his heart jump as he spun around to see Batman standing in the shadows. "How long have you been there?" he asked with an accusing Bat-glare plastered on his face.

"Long enough... The others are looking for you." He added as he opened up one wing of his cape.

Robin rolled his eyes at Batman's cryptic answer and joined his mentor. Batman dropped the cape over Robin's shoulder placing a fatherly arm about the boy as he did so.

Just as they were turning to leave Robin glanced at his mother's star once more. If I could have anything for my birthday I would wish that I would never lose this family.

**A/N The dialogue felt really awkward but I failed at re-working it so this is what you get stuck with. My apologies if you don't like it.**


	3. Seven is for a secret never to be told

Counting Crows

By

Angelina

Seven for a secret never to be told:

For all the many years that they had been working together, living together, they had never found out their little bird's name. He had always remained hidden behind his mask or his glasses, every time they asked he had shrugged it off saying that he was following Batman's orders. They all wanted to know who he was, or even what his name was. Robin wasn't his real name and they wanted to know what was.

But they had never found out and Robin had never told them. They had tried to figure it out at one point in time but Robin, being the protégé of the World's Greatest Detective, quickly found out and had shut them down. Now it looked like the team was slowly growing apart, they were still a family but they were becoming heroes in their own right. They were ready to become their own. They only wished that Robin would give them his name before it was too late.

The boy was trained by the Dark Knight and secrecy was his middle name, they never found out.

**A/N Sorry that was so short!**

**Next chapter: Six is for gold**


	4. Six is for gold

Counting Crows

By

Angelina

Six is for gold:

Wally and Dick had been wandering around Central City for the past three hours. Dick was certain that by now they had visited every single jewelry store that the city had to offer. Dick rolled his eyes as Wally pulled him towards another heart covered jewelry store. Dick reminded himself never to get caught up in his friend's Valentine's Day outings ever again.

"Last one, I promise." Wally said as he caught Dick's eye roll.

"You've said that on the last three places, honestly I don't even know why I am here."

"You are here because you are my best friend and the ward of Bruce Wayne. You can give me all the advice I need on presents."

"Honestly Wally I never pay attention to what Bruce gives his dates. I never really cared." Dick sighed as he was pulled up to yet another glass container full of necklaces.

"What about that one?" Wally asked as he pressed his finger into the glass case leaving an oily fingerprint behind.

Dick looked down to see him pointing at an emerald and sapphire peacock. It took all of his will power from giving himself a very Megan styled facepalm. "Seriously Wally, you have no taste. Why not just get her a locket?"

Wally considered the idea and then asked the clerk behind the counter to show him the lockets. A few minutes later Wally had picked out a gorgeous golden locket. It was shaped like a heart and had roses etched into the surface.

Wally's mood was soaring as he had finally succeeded at finding the perfect Valentine's Day gift. His good mood, however, disappeared when he saw the price of the locket: $150.

Wally hadn't been planning on spending that much, in fact he only had $50 with him. As the clerk rang the locket up Wally turned to Dick. "Dick can I borrow some money?"

"What? No way Wally! You never pay me back." Dick frowned at his best friend's pleading look.

Wally was not at all satisfied and gave Dick his best puppy dog eyes as he begged for the loan. Dick gave his friend the best Bat-glare that he could muster. After several minutes both boys seemed at an impasse and the clerk was clearing his throat awkwardly trying to get their attention.

Finally Dick decided it would be in his best interests to loan Wally the money and he caved. Wally gave an excited yelp as Dick reached for his wallet and had to restrain himself from hugging the younger boy.

Dick extracted a 100 dollar bill and held it towards Wally, but just as the boy reached for it Dick pulled it back. "You will be paying me back for this, with interest."

"Of course, anything you say." Wally quickly tore the bill from Dick's hand before the boy had time to change his mind and handed it to the clerk with his own $50.

Wally was vibrating with joy as he walked out of the store with his prize clutched tightly in his hand. Artemis was going to be so pleased with him.

**A/N Wally and Dick are good friends, but Wally doesn't know that Dick is Robin. Just to clarify. **

**Next chapter: Five is for silver**


	5. Five is for silver

Counting Crows

By

Angelina

Five is for silver:

Kaldur couldn't sleep, again. This was becoming an increasing problem for him the past few weeks. He was finally sure that it was time to hand the leadership over to Robin. But something was still nagging at him.

He quietly stole down the hallways of the mountain, trying his best to be silent and not to disturb his sleeping friends. He walked into the moonlit room that housed his saltwater pool and eased himself into its calming waters.

Kaldur sighed and let his mind wander as he watched the silver light from the moon dance across the water.

"Kaldur'ahm? Kaldur'ahm?"

Kaldur snapped out of his daze and looked up to meet the gaze of Aquaman. "I am sorry my King, I was lost in thought."

"The beauty of water at night does inspire deep thinking. Tell me my boy, what were you pondering so deeply?"

"I think Robin is ready to become leader." Kaldur said as his finger chased the silver rays across the water.

"That is good. But I am sensing that there is something more." Aquaman sat down on the side of the pool and dipped his legs into the cool water.

Kaldur looked up into the knowing gaze of his mentor. "You are correct my King. Robin may be ready to become leader, but I am not sure that I am ready to give that role to him. I have been leader for three years and I am not sure what will become of me if I am not leader. I wish to hold on to this role, even if it means that I would break my promise to Robin. Am I wrong to think this?"

"Kaldur'ahm, you are very wise for recognizing what you have. It is natural to feel this way. You have been leading the team since it started and now that it is time to pass that responsibility on to someone else you are loath to part with it. You have done a wonderful job as this team's leader it is natural to be jealous of someone else taking that from you.

The hardest part of being a leader is knowing when to step down. You have helped raise Robin up in the way he should go and now is the time to step back and watch your handiwork succeed.

But ultimately the decision is yours. I know that this will be a hard decision but I will respect you whichever way you decide to go. I know you will make the right decision, my boy." Aquaman clapped Kaldur on the shoulder and stood to leave.

Just before he walked out Kaldur found his voice "Thank you my King, I will not let you down."

"Indeed, Kaldur'ahm, indeed."

Kaldur watched the silver rays once more thinking about Robin and the decision that needed to be made. After several minutes he sighed; maybe it would be nice to let Robin handle Batman from now on.

**A/N I have no clue why Aquaman was at Mount Justice in the middle of the night but my muse wanted some Aquaman/Aqualad bonding so this is the mush that you guys get. **

**Net Chapter: Four is for a death.**


	6. Four is for death

Counting Crows

By

Angelina

Four for a death:

They were wet, cold, muddy, and covered in blood. They had been investigating a drug cartel when Bane had discovered them. He had taking hostages of some nearby townspeople and Young Justice had spent two hours in a standoff with him before they were able to put a plan into action. The plan had worked. They were able to save everyone, everyone except a six-year-old. Bane had shot her before they could do anything. They watched in horror as the blue-eyed girl had bled out in her mother's arm, her crimson blood staining the girl's blonde pigtails.

Megan had cried the entire ride home. Wally didn't crack a joke, didn't fight with Artemis, and didn't even say a word. Artemis was gripping her bow so tight that Robin was sure she had lost all feeling in her hands. Kaldur was mumbling something in Atlantian, Robin couldn't tell if it was a lamentation or a prayer. Conner looked lost; this was the first time that he had ever experienced death. Robin was better off than most, five years in Gotham had left callouses on his heart. But he knew that the girl would join the ever growing number of faces that haunted his dreams, faces of those he couldn't save. The acrobat sighed, this was inevitable with the job they had, inevitable but none the less painful. He meditated on the pain until it lessened and took a back seat in his mind, where Batman had taught him to keep it.

When they reached Mount Justice Batman was waiting in the common room to de-brief them. He postponed the de-briefing until the next day when he heard what happened.

The team gathered in the common room, each lost in their own thoughts. Everyone was shaken badly, everyone except Robin. He had put on a calm air in hopes of helping his teammates come to terms with what had happened. All was silent until an indignant voice cut through the stillness.

"Dude, how can you act so calm? A little girl just died! Don't you care?"

Robin, for the first time in his life, was startled by the speedster. He looked at Wally for a long time before answering. "I do care."

"You could have fooled me." Wally was taking his anger out on the little bird, he knew it wasn't fair but he was just so angry and Robin was easy to argue with right now.

But Robin did not come back with a smart retort like the others expected him to, instead he heaved a heavy sigh and looked the speedster in his emerald eyes. "I care a lot. That's why I started into this life, because I wanted to protect people, I wanted to make sure that they would never have to feel loss." _Like I felt._ He added silently. "Appearing calm and collected is how you have to deal with things in Gotham; because if the baddies realize that they have hit a soft spot they will continue to exploit it. You can't let them know that they are getting to you.

You never really get used to it, death, but it does get a little easier with time. You just have to recognize that no matter how much you want to, you can't save everyone. I've learned that multiple times working with Batman." The acrobat shrugged and walked off to the showers.

The others stared after him; their little birdie was a lot deeper than any of them realized. And he was wise in his own scary way. The team shuddered to think what had happened in his life that would lead him to have such morbid wisdom.

One by one they followed their little bird to the showers, each drowning out their thoughts in the hot water.

Together Young Justice had experienced death for the first time as a team and though they knew it would not be the last they hoped that they would always have each other to lean on.


	7. Three is for a wedding

Counting Crows

By

Angelina

Three for a wedding:

The day dawned bright and sunny, as if the earth was happy for the union that was about to be made. Conner stood at the alter eyes wide as he watched his beautiful bride gracefully float down the aisle. As both he and Megan were from two completely different planets they did the only natural thing they could: settle for an earth style wedding.

J'onn J'onzz led his niece down the aisle looking as proud as the green skinned alien could. M'gann looked out-of-this-world gorgeous with a long white wedding dress that fell to floor and accentuated her every curve.

Kaldur'ahm was humming an Atlantian love song under his breath as he watched his teammate and friend walk down the aisle.

Robin was sitting in the front row smirking at Batman's complete inability to show how happy he was for the two sidekicks he had helped raise.

Barry and Wally were bawling into tissues as they spoke rapid fire to each other about how beautiful it all was. Artemis sat next to them rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's femininity but sneaking a tissue for herself every time he wasn't looking.

Superman looked on proudly as the two love birds joined hands and faced him. "Dearly beloved…" He began in a voice that showed off his every happiness.

**A/N I am awful at writing romance scenes! I hope someone liked it...**

**Next chapter: Two is for mirth**


	8. Two is for mirth

Counting Crows

By

Angelina

Two for Mirth:

Robin was up late working on a case, as usual. Conner had noticed that the little bird was always the first to get up in the morning and the last to go to bed at night. He wondered how the boy found the energy to keep going on the three hours of sleep that he got each night. It took a full nine hours of sleep for Conner to function properly.

As he entered the room Robin waved a hand over his shoulder to show Conner that he had noticed the clone's interest.

"What are you doing up so late?" Conner asked.

"I could ask you the same."

Conner glared at the back of Robin's head.

"Unless you're trying to use heat vision, we need to work on your glaring skills." Robin commented, surprising the clone.

_Does the kid have eyes in the back of his head?_ Superboy thought.

"What are you doing up?" Robin asked as he finally turned away from what he was working on to look at Conner.

"Can't sleep." Conner grunted.

"Eesh, I hate when that happens. So not whelming." Robin got up from his seat and stretched toward the ceiling resembling a cat. "We'll just have to fix that, now won't we?"

Conner stared dumbly as Robin walked into the kitchen and set about gathering some ingredients.

"Have you ever had a milkshake?" Robin asked.

Conner shook his head.

"Well then I shall teach you the fine art of making one. They always help me to sleep." Robin sounded cheerful. Conner was slightly scared by this, but he nodded warily for Robin to continue.

"First we need a good helping of ice cream, personally I prefer Mint Chocolate Chip but that's just me. Do you know what you like?"

Conner shook his head.

"Oh well, we'll see how you like Mint Chocolate Chip." Robin grabbed a nearby blender and began scooping large portions of ice cream into it. "Next we need some milk but not too much, we want the milkshake to be nice and thick." Robin cartwheeled to the fridge and pulled out the milk. He poured some into the blender and clicked his tongue approvingly. Next he moved to a tall cupboard and stood on his tiptoes to reach the stuff on the top shelf. After a few seconds of straining to reach a bar of chocolate Robin was surprised by Conner picking him up and hoisting him to the height he needed. "Thanks." Robin said as he grabbed the chocolate bar and Conner lowered him back to the ground.

He broke the chocolate bar in half and dumped a half into the blender along with several ice cubes. "Now we blend it… Would you like the honours Conner?"

Conner nodded his head and Robin pointed out the button to push, but before Robin could instruct him to put the top on Conner had pressed the blend button and the mess of milkshake went everywhere.

Bits of milkshake were on the counters, floor, cupboards, and the two teenagers. Conner looked disgusted at the sticky mixture that was all over him. Robin just looked stunned.

After several silent moments Robin began to giggle. But this wasn't his creepy cackle, this was deep genuine laughter. Conner would have been mad at him for laughing had not his laugh been so genuine. Conner began to feel his anger and disgust fade and he began to giggle along with Robin.

Giggles soon turned in to uncontrollable fits of laughter and both teens were desperately clutching their sides as tears ran down their faces. Their laughter woke the rest of the team and when Kaldur, Wally, Megan, and Artemis saw the state that the boys were in they joined in, their own laughter carrying to the rafters of the mountain.

**A/N I hope you all so the new episode, because it was awesome! The showed so much of Robin :) The only thing I had against it was that they gave all of the character developement to Artemis. I am waiting for some of Robin's beackgroud to make it into it, guess I'll just have to keep waiting...**


	9. One is for sorrow

Counting Crows

By

Angelina

One for Sorrow:

The team was no more. At least the Young Justice that everyone knew was gone. The founding members had all moved on. They had grown up together and had slowly grown apart as each began to become their own person, their own heroes.

It had been five years since the last founding member had resigned their role in Young Justice. Five long years for some, five short years for others. And for the first time in those five years the team was going to be together again.

It was actually Wally that had come up with the idea to get the team together for a day of catching up. It had then taken half a year to plan. And even then he wasn't sure that anyone would attend.

He was pleasantly surprised when he saw Megan and Conner fly in together. "Wally! It is so good to see you!" Megan smiled as she squeezed the life out of him. Conner gave him a smile before prying his wife off the speedster.

Artemis was next, grumbling about her sentimental boyfriend. She too was attacked by the overjoyed Martian.

After her Kaldur walked in, head held high and a pleasant expression on his face. "My friends, it is good to see you."

Conner grabbed hold of Megan before she could attack the Atlantian.

After some catching up they all noticed the abscence of their well-loved little bird.

Aqualad inclined his head towards the group. "Is Robin not coming?"

"Looks like it." Wally was disappointed; he had hoped that his one-time best friend would have shown up. But then again, the little bird had always done things his way.

Suddenly an eerie cackle echoed around the room. "I was here before any of you." A dark figure dropped to the ground in front of the group. As the figure straightened the others got a good look at him. He was tall and lean, his body was well built but not too muscular, and a mane of black hair fell halfway down his back. The only thing that revealed him to be the little bird that they once knew was the dark shades covering his eyes and the smirk that adorned his face.

"Robin?" Megan gasped as she flung her arms around the now-taller hero.

"Haven't been called that in a while. The name's Nightwing now." He fist bumped Wally, shook hands with Kaldur, hugged Artemis, and nodded politely at Conner. The Kryptonian smiled widely and swept the bird into a hug.

"Ribs!" Nightwind wheezed and Conner released him with a bashful expression. "I see some things haven't changed." The hero chuckled as he was released. The clone had always been rather fond of hugging Robin tightly and it apppeared that fives years of seperation had not changed this.

The others laughed, it was good to be together again. When the laughter finally subsided Wally sidled over to Artemis and held his hand up for silence.

"Well since everyone is here now, Artemis and I have an announcement to make." Wally intertwined his hand with the archer's. "We're getting married!"

Megan squealed and threw herself at the two.

"Congratulations." Kaldur smiled.

"Man, it's about time." Nightwing laughed as he clapped Wally on the shoulder. "I've been waiting for this for a long time. I mean, you've only been dating for like seven years."

Wally blushed and Artemis laughed.

They began to trade news of their lives back and forth. Everyone had changed so much, but yet were still the same teammates that had grown up together. They were still family.

The night wore on with everyone detailing what had happened to them in the past five years. There were many tales of the horror and valour in the lives they led. They were disappointed when the next day rolled around and they had to part. Hugs were exchanged all around and many promises for similar meetings were given.

They left one by one, not knowing that this would be the last time they saw each other.

**A/N How's that for a sad ending? I hoped you guys enjoyed the series as I had a lot of fun writing it.**


End file.
